


Human being

by ElenaWoolf



Series: Aliens, robots and love (Sci-fi Tales) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Saiyans are shapeshifter aliens, Science Fiction, Self-Doubt, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vegebul, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Yamcha is not Yamcha, alien possession, alternative universe, always sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWoolf/pseuds/ElenaWoolf
Summary: Earth was no longer a viable planet for the earthlings to survive. The human race then left through space in search of a new home. Bulma, a famous space engineer, was married to Yamcha, commander of military troops and primarily responsible for the security of the earthlings. Over the years, Bulma found herself regretting being trapped in this unhappy union, being tormented by a selfish and envious man.However, on an offensive attack mission against an unknown alien race, the Saiyans, Yamcha returns as a better man. Bulma could have sworn that the man was not her husband, but the new things he proved capable of doing for her sealed the intelligent woman's lips.Inspired by Philip K. Dick's science fiction stories.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Aliens, robots and love (Sci-fi Tales) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741738
Comments: 27
Kudos: 109





	Human being

_*** * *** _

_**Envy** _

_GT Ship orbiting Planet Exon IV_

Bulma was sitting on the bed, her hair was still damp from the shower she had just taken, she silently admired the medal she had received at the awards. Fear clouded the beautiful blue eyes. Thanks to her new invention, an ultra-fast super motor, Yamcha and other men had managed to return alive after they had part of the ship blown up and the resources and supplies lost in space due to an offensive attack by the Saiyan people. There was little food ration, since the damned enemy had known where to explode, wiping out most of the earthlings' supplies. If it weren't for the new ship's unprecedented speed, none of those men would return alive.

“I dragged dismembered bodies back to the ship.”, the man's drunken voice sounded frightening.

“They arrived on the planet before us. We are the invaders, Yamcha. It is natural that they defend what belongs to them ... ”

The glass of whiskey was dropped on the table with violence. The fear in Bulma's heart grew.

“Don't talk about them as if they are going to be able to feel something. They are wild animals. Shapeshifters. I got a scar on my face, Bulma! ”, he whimpered like a pathetic child.

“They are beings who are defending the place that they consider a home for them. I heard that their home planet was turned to ashes by a crazy genocide. They must be able to feel feelings. Don't be absurd, Yamcha! ”, she flinched when she saw the glass being thrown against the bedroom wall. Fear completely overwhelmed her at that moment.

"I saw my men die and I couldn't do anything, but you're the one who wins a medal!", he shouted angrily. "If those men are alive it was thanks to me!"

The strong smell of alcohol disgusted the woman who stepped back as far as she could, but was prevented by the aggressive grip on her thin wrist. Bulma lowered her face and waited for him to calm down or disappear in front of her.

The noise of the door being closed with a violent crash signaled that he opted for the second alternative.

_*** * *** _

_**Hopelessness** _

The Earthling High Command did not allow the surviving men to rest peacefully, for a new mission required everyone's efforts again. The relationship with Yamcha became more and more tiring and dangerous. He was more aggressive and rude than before. Bulma believed he would say goodbye to her before he left, but he didn't it. With the complete conviction that the marriage was over, the bluenette fell asleep with wet eyes. She did not suffer because of the end of the union, but she did because of the way the man she once loved became that cold, cruel creature.

Her restless sleep did not last long. The security alarm sounded shrill. She got up from the bed, put on her uniform as quickly as possible and ran to the control room. Yamcha's military superiors were there.

“What is the status of the operation, Dr. Gero?”, Bulma sat in her place and started to manipulate the virtual screen, searching for the location of the ship.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Briefs"

Bulma stopped moving the screen with nimble fingers and looked at the old man. "What are you saying, doctor?"

The general entered the room and looked at the two. "No survivors." , he uttered each word with great regret. “We had human and material losses. Saiyans cannot keep Dr. Briefs' new technology. ”

Silence dominated the room for a few long seconds in honor of the dead fighters. Bulma's mind seemed to be in a state of panic, as no coherent thoughts were formed when she heard the general's definitive words. She needed to be rational and look for a way out to overcome the obstacle. She could not mourn the death of a man who treated her like a scum. Everyone was so stunned that they were slow to notice the little red light that was flashing on the main screen. Less Bulma.

“Look at that! The ship is returning. ”, Bulma pointed his finger towards the precious point of light. "Automatic pilot!?"

“It looks like the sensors were wrong. We have a survivor. ”

**_* * *_ **

**_Pity / Sadness_ **

It was strange to look at that face and still feel pity, Bulma thought as she watched him breathe with difficulty, lying in the couple's bed. She stretched the sheets and softened the pillow, but when she was about to leave she felt trembling fingers holding her gently where those same fingers had hurt her before.

"Don't leave me alone ...", his voice sounded so weak that it was impossible not to stay where she was.

Overwhelmed with compassion, Bulma decided to sleep beside him. She was surprised when she woke up in the middle of the night when she was embraced by the man's arms and legs, which seemed stronger and more toned than before. She was even more surprised when she woke up the next day and found him at the table surrounded by food that he chose from the fridge for both of them.

This scene did not belong to their routine. She took a cupcake without sugar icing and quickly walked away.

"Woman, where do you think you're going?" , he took a few long steps and cornered her with a strange smile on his lips, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close.

Bulma almost choked on the piece of cake that was in her mouth and looked at him in fright.

"Good morning.", She stammered nervously, finding the unusual behavior strange. “You know ... I'm going to work. I still need to make repairs to your ship. ”

He realized that she was tense in his arms, and released her from the embrace. "I thought you would take a few days off to be together now that _I'm here."_

"Why would I do something like that?", she smiled sadly and left, leaving him alone.

"Because I would like to get to know my mate better," he replied, but only the walls were able to hear him.

_*** * *** _

_**Resilience** _

The following days passed like a bizarre dream for Bulma, in which her husband called and invited her to have meals together. She was running away from all his advances, until he changed his approach. Now he showed up in her office and kidnapped her for a few hours. She was surprised when she began to yearn for more moments with her husband each day.

He definitely looked like a better person.

He definitely seemed to be interested in her.

The way he looked at her during the most common activities of the day caught her attention. He looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and devotion. Bulma considered the possibility that he was trying to flirt with her in a non-standard way. She was confused, however, the possibility became concrete when he invaded her work environment with a gift for her.

"How did you get that?", she couldn't stop smiling.

"We have an illegal market on this ship, you know.", He seemed very pleased to make her smile. “Someone set up a small greenhouse in one of the cabins. I cannot report my reseller name. Stop looking and eat it, woman. ”

Bulma took the strawberry between her fingers and sniffed it deeply, with her eyes closed, taking advantage of the sweet fragrance, remembering how life on Earth was easier.

"You must have paid a small fortune on that, right?", she bit the fruit slowly, taking her time to taste how deliciously sweet and ripe it was.

And he was attentively watching her chew and bite the small fruits. The way he looked at her was causing feelings that Bulma couldn't explain and when he reached out to wipe the sweet juice from the fruit that ran down her chin, she wished he would touch her more often. He took his dirty fingers to his mouth and licked them, without breaking eye contact with her.

If it weren't for the fact that Chi-chi accompanied by another employee appeared at that very moment at the door, Bulma would have kissed him. The man said goodbye, leaving the three women to do their job.

"You guys look happy together.", Chi-chi dared to speak.

Bulma considered her friend's words.

"He seems to be a better man anyway." , she concluded it.

_*** * *** _

_**Hunger** _

All Bulma wanted was to be able to go back to the cabin she shared with him. Her steps were hurried and anxious. When she entered the room she found the dinner plate already washed, as he had tired of waiting for her. It was common for her to arrive late thanks to the amount of work she had, but that day she really wanted to have dinner with him.

The lights were off. The only sound she could hear was the shower running. Bulma didn't have the courage to go to him as much as she wished it at that moment, and so she decided to enter her own room.

He had smelled her as soon as she entered the cabin and had also smelled the indecision and desire that stunned the woman's mind and his when she passed him when he was in the shower. He couldn't let this moment pass. Grabbing a towel and tying it around his waist, still very wet, he walked to her room.

He opened the door without asking for permission and did not regret doing it. She had beautiful bare full bosoms when he entered and she tried to cover herself with her hands, but her thin and delicate hands were not enough to hide the ostentatious jewels.

"What are you doing here?", the blue eyes seemed undecided. "I ... I'm tired ..."

"I know it. You worked hard. Let me take care of you, love. ” he growled like a needy animal.

The light was turned off and he entered.

In the darkness, she didn't see him approaching, but she felt his hands move hers away to handle her breasts. She was about to moan when his mouth came over hers, stifling the moans of pleasure.

"I can still taste the strawberries on your lips, wife." He whispered as he pushed her gently towards the bed. “Did you like my gift? I want to give you another one for you ... ”

Bulma fell lying on the sheets, did not have time to sit, because a heavy hand gently pressed her belly holding her in that position while rubbing her tongue around her navel.

The pants and panties were slowly removed. Bulma's internal muscles tightened in need with the prospect of having him between her legs. His tongue stopped rubbing her navel and went down to the center of her. He felt the center already soaked. Satisfied with her reaction, he introduced the first finger and worked hard with his tongue against the clitoris. The woman's breathing was uneven. The man she married had never given her this kind of pleasure.

Her moans encouraged the man to deepen the intimate kiss and add more pressure with both fingers. Bulma's body began to convulse uncontrollably as she clung to his black hair.

"Woman, I wish to claim you." , his voice sounded deeply hoarse. Bulma didn't even recognize her husband at that crucial moment. "Do you allow it?"

"I don't understand ...", she was feeling very confused and could not see him in the absence of light.

“Can't you feel how hard I am for you? Do I want to claim your body and your soul, love? Do you allow it?”, he purred like a domesticated beast while his lips still brushed her lower lips. His strangely exotic behavior made the woman even more excited.

"Yes." , she wanted to look at his face, but it was so dark ...

Bulma threw her head back when he felt him mount on her body and move his hardened cock against her sex, coating himself with her fluids. She gasped and he moved his cock back and forth, hitting the clitoris in a rhythmic manner.

She moaned louder when she felt the intrusion into the narrow vagina. She hadn't had sex in a long time, but she could have sworn it was the first time she felt that penis inside herself.

"Relax, baby," he purred and licked her ear. The thick fingers played with the clitoris in a circular motion and made small pinches.

Closing her eyes and trying to obey his sweet words, Bulma was even more confused. With her eyes closed, she could have sworn that the man who rode her was shorter than her husband, but stronger and more muscular. And with a much bigger stick. She opened her eyes in the shadows trying to wake up from this strange moment of insanity.

"Keep your eyes tightly closed, woman," he whispered hoarsely. Every note of his voice made her shiver even more with desire.

She obeyed, because the pleasure he was giving her was beyond doubt.

He never touched her like that.

He never kissed her like that.

He never owned her body like that.

He never made her feel so protected.

"Mine!", he groaned before putting her erect nipple between his teeth and then sucking on it.

Bulma's legs trembled around the man's waist, she moved wildly and asked for more. Taking immense pleasure in fulfilling her wishes, the man increased the pace of the attacks against her wet sex, entering and exiting with the stick in a hard rhythm, without stopping to caress the sensitive clitoris against his pelvic region.

The couple was a mess of bodies that were wet with sweat. The hot embers that the bodies were transformed into just ignited and further stimulated the nascent passion. Bulma, in ecstasy, squirmed and rubbed against him. She was possessed by an overwhelming desire to consume all the erotic affection that the man's body could offer her.

Bulma didn't care when he turned her around and let her be on his lap. Her fingers roamed the hard muscles of his abdomen and went up over each piece of warm skin. Finally, she rested her hands on his shoulders, seeking support for the movements she wanted to make with his cock inside her. Possessed by an insane fever of desire, she wiggled and jumped on the stick and did not stop even when she felt a fuzzy tail wrap around her thin waist and help her perform deep and intense movements.

Her pleasure came when he bit her neck unkindly. The teeth broke through the spotless flesh and a few drops of blood gushed out of his mouth. She felt no pain, her senses were taken by the most intense pleasure ever experienced and unknown to her. She still moaned lost and confused with no idea that he continued to manipulate her body with his tail, seeking his own satisfaction.

"You need to bite me too, love," he kissed her forehead affectionately, brushing the strands of blue hair off her face.

Instinct dominated her and that made her question nothing. Still going up and down on his hard cock, and taking pleasure in doing so, Bulma stuck her lips to the thin skin of his neck and put a lot of strength to break it.

"You need to bite me too, love," he kissed her forehead affectionately, brushing the strands of blue hair off her face.

Instinct dominated her and that made her question nothing. Still going up and down on his hard cock, and taking pleasure in doing so, Bulma pressed his lips against the thin skin of his neck and put a lot of strength to break it. A viscous, metallic liquid invaded her mouth. Again that newly discovered pleasure beckoned her, and she moaned so lasciviously as she drank his blood droplets that he couldn't resist, and moaning he spilled the seed on the damp walls that milked his dick. They kissed, sharing more than the taste of their blood in hot tongues.

They fell asleep naked and exhausted.

The loud bang of the door being blown awoke the two who slept. He got out of bed and fought two men at the same time while a third cowardly grabbed the woman by the neck.

"Don't you dare touch MY BULMA!"

Seeing no alternative, he was forced to release the two invaders so that the delicate wife would not be hurt. They dragged him away while Bulma shouted demanding an answer.

“Don't cry for him, doctor. This thing is not human. It's a bloody saiyan! ”

_*** * *** _

_**Sacrifice** _

Bulma looked up and faced the Council's men as if they didn't have the power to destroy her life. All the technological apparatus that enabled everyone to survive in a hostile environment belonged to Capsule Corp. The clean artificial air they breathed? They owed it to her. Renewable energy sources capable of allowing all ships to function? They owed it to her. The fact that the human race still exists? They owed it to her.

“He walks like my husband. He talks like my husband. He acts like my husband. He fucks like my husband. That man is my husband. You all must be crazy! There is nothing more human than to return differently after the near-death experience that he was forced to experience. ”

"Can we believe your words, Bulma Briefs?" , Hercule did not seem embarrassed by the woman's dirty words.

“You MUST believe my words. In addition, he passed all clinical tests performed by two different doctors who prove his identity. "

“You know that a saiyan could pass all exams, don't you? Only people who knew intimately could attest to their humanity. Bring the girl! ”

Maron looked forward to that moment.

"Yes. I am a friend of Dr. Bulma ”, the young woman seemed happy to receive so much attention.

No. They were not friends.

“I heard when she told Chi-chi that he was taking good care of her like he was someone else. Well. Everyone knows that their marriage was not a happy marriage. ”

No. Not everyone knew that.

"Yamcha wanted to divorce her."

That must be the lie he was saying as he got between the legs of this stupid girl.

Hercule and the other members of the Council met in another room to deliberate quietly on the case.

“For most members of the Council, Maron's words are sufficient. The intimate relationship between Yamcha and Maron was known to influential members of this Council. Even though there was no certainty about the man's identity, the Council voted in majority for his execution and for the execution of Dr. Briefs for helping him. ”, Hercule did not seem comfortable speaking these words.

Bulma did not express regret as guards took her by the arms and dragged her out of the room. She just looked at the man she loved and smiled goodbye. He was there all the time in silence while deciding on his life or death.

"Wait!", the accused's voice sounded loud and imperative. “I can be sure that you all want so much about my identity. I know that you would feel more comfortable if you executed an imposter and not a human being. So, I can confess, but you must promise not to touch my Bulma. We have a deal?"

Promises have been made.

“I killed in battle the weak earthling named Yamcha. I have taken his identity since then. I am a saiyan. ” , the last sentence was pronounced with pride by him.

Everyone in the room broke the silence with screams, offenses and violent words against the accused.

Bulma had managed to get rid of the guards and was returning to the room, advancing toward the Council President's table. She punched his table, getting everyone's attention.

“How can you not see that? A saiyan would never sacrifice himself for a human. They have no feelings, as they are wild beasts. There is nothing more humane than sacrificing one's life for loved ones. This man is my husband and the battle hero of our people. You are all going to make a mistake because you are going to let a jealous girl contaminate your frightened minds! ”

_*** * *** _

"I saved your life ...", she whispered those words feeling the weight of the future consequences on her delicate shoulders. After all, she lied to her people.

The stoic silence only confirmed that the being that inhabited that body was definitely not her husband.

“You should tell me your real name. Please. I deserve to know it ”, in a silence full of expectations, anxious blue eyes contemplated the alien being.

"Maybe you have a hard time pronouncing my name correctly.", he reached out to caress her cheek with his fingertips.

"I promise to work on it.", she smiled feeling the love invade her heart.

"I am Prince Vegeta.", he whispered the answer that she so longed to hear before he kissed her and took her in his strong arms.

She never felt so safe when she simply rested her forehead against his, with a happy smile on her lips.

"Vee-gee-ta, when can I see your real face?"

"Lock the door, woman.", he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone who is reading my works. Thank you so much for encouraging me to write it. Please comment what you think about this story. I would really like to read your opinion.


End file.
